Lilina
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Hector (Father) Uther (Uncle) |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade (Cameo) Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 1: Dawn of Destiny (joins in Chapter 8: The Reunion, The Binding Blade) Epilogue (The Blazing Blade) Xenologue 1: Champions of Yore 1 (Awakening) |class =Mage |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Ari Ozawa English Julie Kliewer }} Lilina is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is the daughter of Hector, who is one of the protagonists from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Lilina's deceased mother is never mentioned in name during The Binding Blade. She is deliberately left ambiguous, as Hector has four potential wives (Florina, Lyndis, Farina, or an unknown woman) depending on which supports he gained in The Blazing Blade or if he had any supports at all. Profile The Blazing Blade At the end of The Blazing Blade, if playing Hector's route, Hector asks the Tactician he met during his story to name his first born child. That child, Lilina, appears briefly at the end of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade in an epilogue that takes place fifteen years after the events of the game. During Eliwood's visit to Castle Ostia, Lilina meets him for the first time as well as his son Roy, who was accompanying him. Though a little shy at first, the two quickly run off to play as their fathers discuss the unrest occurring in Bern by Zephiel. The Binding Blade Years later, she and Roy studied in Ostia under the tutelage of the Mage General Cecilia. Lilina was very good in magic while Roy was not, so Cecilia trained Roy as a swordsman and Lilina as a mage. In this time too, Lilina seemed more mature than Roy (mentioned in a support conversation). In The Binding Blade, Roy was studying in Ostia when he is called home by his sickly father Eliwood. When Roy gets to Pherae, he finds that his home was being attacked by bandits. He manages to stop the bandits, rescuing his father and Lilina, who was visiting Pherae. After sending her knight, Bors, to Roy’s service, Lilina hurries back home to Ostia. Unfortunately, after the death of Marquess Hector, some of the Ostian soldiers turn renegade and she is captured and locked inside of a room in her own castle. When Roy arrives to rescue her, the enemy general plans to kill Lilina and attempt to pass it off as an unfortunate consequence of the upcoming war, but is unsuccessful, and Lilina joins Roy's group. After learning of her father’s death, she leads Roy to a secret cave where they obtain one of the Divine Weapons: Durandal, the Blazing Sword. Lilina shows a great love of Roy throughout the game, even without support conversations. Most of her time away from Roy is spent thinking about either her dead father or Roy. If Lilina and Roy have an A level support at the end of the game, an ending is triggered in which Roy and Lilina marry. She becomes queen of a united Lycia either way. Personality Lilina is very kindhearted, outgoing, compassionate, and charismatic, not judging people for their skills, origins, or looks. On the other hand, she is also childish, stubborn, and naive to the point of being slightly detached from reality (mentioned in some supports, like those with Garret and Ogier). Lilina herself is quite aware of her flaws, though, and she works very hard to become a good leader like her deceased father, Hector. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Base Stats Growth Rates |45% |75% |20% |35% |50% |10% |35% |} Promotion Gains +1 E }} Supports *Barthe *Gwendolyn *Ogier *Gonzalez *Cecilia *Garret *Roy *Marcus *Bors *Astolfo Overall Lilina is one of the most potent magic users in ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She has off-balanced growths, with a focus in Magic, Resistance and Luck. It does not take too long for her to max out her Magic stat, and being a female Sage means that she has a higher cap (30) in this stat than the other characters, leading her to have higher damage output per hit than most other units. With a maxed Magic stat, she makes for a good healer since she can heal 40 HP with just a Heal staff. Her support with Roy is the fastest-building in the game, but some of her other supports such as Gonzales and Cecilia are also good options. It should be noted, though, that her defensive and offense-supportive stats are rather low. Her Defense is among the lowest of any combat-oriented unit in the game and her accuracy suffers versus speedier foes due to her low Skill, although this is mitigated by her high Luck and specially the high accuracy of Anima tomes. Also, her Speed will be low as a Mage and later, average as a Sage since her growth is just average, which will inhibit her from doubling a lot of enemies, specially in Hard Mode. This makes her overall harder to use than Lugh, who has higher Speed and Skill growths and joins earlier. She joins underleveled with low base stats at a time when many units should be around Level 10+. She also takes time and effort to train due to her frailty and also because the difficulty is past level 1 at this point . Still, training her can be well worth the effort. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Note: This is obtained through SpotPass. SpotPass '*''' - Enemy only, joins unequipped. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Delightful Noble :''A noble of Ostia with a natural gift for magic. Roy's friend since childhood. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Base Stats Rarity: Tome |Skill= Elfire }} Tome |Skill= Bolganone Rising Flame }} Tome |Skill= Bolganone+ Rising Flame }} Skills 'Weapon' 'Weapon Refinements' ;Bolganone+ ;Forblaze 'Special' 'Passive' |-|Love Abounds= ;Blush of Youth :A noble of Ostia and Roy's friend since childhood. Focused on choosing gifts for those dearest to her. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Green Gift+ Rising Flame }} Skills 'Weapon' 'Weapon Refinements' ;Green Gift+ 'Special' 'Passive' Quotes ''The Binding Blade'' Death Quote Final Battle Quote ''Heroes'' :Lilina/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Lilina - Beautiful Alliance Leader ( ) :After returning home, Lilina became the marquess of Ostia and dedicated her time to rebuilding her land. She later rebuilt and led the Lycia Alliance to create the Kingdom of Lycia, a peaceful nation blessed with prosperity and harmony. Lilina - Beautiful Alliance Leader (Paired with Roy) :After returning home, Lilina became the marquess of Ostia, and married Roy a short while later. Together, Roy and Lilina united the Lycia Alliance and created the Kingdom of Lycia, a peaceful nation blessed with prosperity and harmony. Non-Canon Appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl ;Sticker Info Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Lilina is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * * * * * Etymology Lilina is a combination of the name "Lily" and the suffix "-ina" which mean "Little", and could be translated as "Little Lily". The "ina" suffix is also subtle connection to two of her potential mothers, it is a part of Florina's, and her second older sister Farina's names. Florina connection is even stronger as her name means "Little Flower". Trivia *Lilina has been in multiple popularity contests and statistics based on character favoritism: **On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Lilina won 3rd place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to generally focus on her being a powerful Mage/Sage and her gentle personality. **Lilina came in 25th place for females in the 2017 Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. She had 5,730 votes, ranking in 49th place. *If Eliwood married Fiora and Hector married Farina or Florina in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, Lilina would be Roy's first cousin. * Hector's B-Rank support conversation with Eliwood has him dreaming of his not-yet-born daughter playing with an unborn Roy in the future, and him getting supremely annoyed at the possibility that he may lose his daughter to Eliwood's son. Unfortunately for Hector, he's right, as Lilina ends up developing feelings for Roy and, depending on the player's actions, ends up marrying him. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters